Friends with a twist, Hospital version
by UTgirl1995
Summary: Rachel walking in all hot and confident on her first day on the new job working as Dr. Ross's assistant at the hospital. The whole gang starts fresh new lives getting a chance to see the world as working in the medical field. Rachel still tries her hardest to get Ross's attention, and has Monica digs deep into the new girl that is everybody's dream girl, but what no one knows is


The gang is standing around at the nurses station chatting about how all their weekends went, while Joey was in the middle of talking about studying for a new acting part, for his audition this evening, he catches an eye and looks past them all. While Dr. Ross is wearing his white lab coat with clipboard in hand, Chandler in a nice dress suit holding his briefcase, Monica in her white apron with blue name tag with her hair pulled up with her hair net in hand, Phoebe in a pineapple scrub top and bright blue bottoms with crocs, and Joey in green surgical scrubs turns to catch their eye on Rachel. While coming in the door to the hospital lobby in her hot pink Michael Kors matching scrubs with bright brand new white Nike Tennis Shoes, not paying any attention, on her phone, runs into the sliding doors and falls to the floor. Monica runs over to help her up asking if she is ok? "No I am not ok, why didn't those doors open fast?" as she reaches for Monica's help up. "Rachel where did you get the money for Michael Kors Scrubs?" Monica asks as she kind of laughs about it. Rachel replies "that's a question best unanswered for now" as they both walk through the sliding doors and through the lobby to the nurses station. "Rachel are you ok?" Dr. Ross ask, "Yeah I'll be fine" as she rubs her forehead. "Chandler I didn't know you worked here now?" Yea, someone has to be around to fix all the broken doors and windows" Chandler responds. As everyone laughs and goes back to their jobs as Rachel responds with a smirk on her face, very funny Chandler, haha.

Rachel walks around the desk, takes away the closed sign and slides the window open, as she sits to log into the computer system and waits for patients to come into see Dr. Ross on this Monday morning.

Hello, I have an appointment with Ross at 9, a young middle age women with wavy brown hair and green eyes told Rachel, as she walked up to the window, getting Rachel's attention. Rachel looking on the computer to verify the time and date, Ashley Riv.. as Rachel says her name then pauses a second seeing how amazingly gorgeous she looks, ver as she finishes her name. Yes, that is correct. Ok, great. Do you have your insurance card please as Rachel asks Ashley. Oh I do not have it with me, I'll just pay the amount, responds Ashley. Are you sure? Asks Rachel. Yeah it's no big deal, Ashley. Ok, as Rachel re calculated it on the computer, your total is 65 even today. Ok, run it as credit please oh and can I have my receipt copy, Ashley asks. Sure can with a smirk on Rachel's face. here is your copy and the copy I need you to sign on the line please. As Ashley picks up the pen to sign her name, Ross walks around the desk and looks up then down at the chart then back up real quick again and welcomes Ashley to his office of joy. Rachel with a surprising look on her face, you know Ashley River? As the jealousy comes out in Rachel's voice. Ross responds, yeah we went to college together, we had English and Anatomy together. how are you as Ross walks round to her and gives her a gentle hug, and asks her to come on in. Rachel's face full of surprise as they walk on off to Ross's office. Rachel turns to where the charts sit and hides behind then and watches Ross and Ashley go down the hall and takes a turn to the left to his office. Rachel turns back around and heads back to the desk, as she is mind blown from what just happened.

Hi Rac, Monica comes up with her lunch menu, how is your day going? Oh fine, dandy, amazing, how about yours Rachel responds in a worried and freaking out manor. Are you ok Rachel? What's wrong? Monica asks concerned. why can't Ross be attracted to me? Aren't I hot and young? Rachel Whines. Monica laughs what are you talking about Rachel?

Today the first client that I took was a gorgeous young brown haired tall and skinny girl that was so not Ross's type but he was so interested in her and invited her back with out having her wait like the rest of patients. I us don't understand, i go out of my way to try even harder and I feel like he looks right through me, as Rachel complains to Monica. Well, have you told Ross that your feelings are still there? Monica are you kidding me, do you not remember the conversation him and I had in your apartment a year ago and how long it took him and I to be normal around each other again and everyone else? i can not screw that up, especially since he hired me as his assistant and Monica we all know I need this job. Working at the coffee house was not cutting it. Well, you could ask Ross for me Rachel hints to Monica. Ugh no, no, nooo thank you Rachel, you know I love you and you will always be my best friend and a little sister to me but Ross is my brother and I do not want to be caught up in the middle of it cause you know I suck at picking sides and it;s not fair for me to pick between my brother and my best friend. Monica tells Rachel. Oh cone on Monica please just see if Ross is seeing anyone please just do that for me? Please, please, please pretty please as she puts her hands together like she is praying to the lord above. Ok! I'll try it. Monica gives in. Yay! Thank you, Thank you, I owe you one, as Rachel walks away from the desk. Hey! You never filled out what you want for lunch today! As Monica yells down the hall to Rachel. But Rachel is already gone and turned down the hall. Ugh, that girl. As Monica turns around down the other direction, to Ross's office to give him the lunch slip for today.

Knock, knock Monica says. Come in, Ross responds. I have your lunch slip for today. Monica says with a shy voice. Ok just lay it there I'll look at it when I get a chance. Ross with his back towards Monica while looking at a file report. As puts the lunch slip down on the desk, she tries to sneak a peak at the file Ross is looking deep into, Monica thinking its that Ashley girl that Rachel was whining about earlier. Monica why are you creeping? Ross asked. I'm I'm, I'm just leaving. See you at lunch! Monica hurries up and turns the other way and shutting his door on her way out.

As Monica reaches the end of the hall coming to the elevators, Monica pushes the down button to go back to the cafe`, the elevator doors open, and sees Chandler all over a beautiful women but couldn't really see what she looks like because Chandler was in the way. Monica's eyes widen and her mouth drops open as she hurries up and covers her mouth with her hand as Chandler hurries up and wipes the red lipstick off his face and exits the elevator as the women stays in and awaits for Monica to join her. Awkward tension as the doors come to a close. As she asks Monica what number she needs as she says one, then steps to the back and thinks back to when Rachel was describing the first client she had this morning. "Tall, thin, brown hair, well she has all that but I didn't see what color her eyes were, shit." Then Monica complaints her on her outfit, I love your dress, where did you get it? Oh thank you she responds, I got it at Calvin Klein. As Monica then really puts together that she is most likely loaded with money or her family is loaded with tons of money and that's most likely why Chandler was mugging her face. As Monica comes back to reality the women introduces her self and puts her hand out to shake with Monica. Sorry I didn't catch what your name was? Monica, Monica Geller. And you are? As Monica responds as they are shaking hands, Ashley, Ashley River. As Monica talks to her self in her head, no freaking way. Coming back to reality again Ashley asks if she is related to Dr. Ross? Yes, yes I am. I'm Ross's older sister, I'm the hospital chef. Home made food every day! Oh I see, reply's Ashley, well nice to meet you Monica I hope to see you again, as the elevator doors open to level two, as she exits the elevator the doors close and Monica hit button number one. As Monica is jumping up and down with mixed emotions, happy, surprised and evil. As she got enough info for Rachel and caught Chandler making out with Ashley River.

As the elevator dings to floor one Monica gets her else together and exits the elevator and heads for the double doors that say kitchen above them. As Monica enters the kitchen she notices joey at the counter already looking what is at the buffet. Monica grabs her gloves, puts them on. Hi Joey, where is your lunch slip I left for you? Monica ask. Oh I didn't even see that, but thinking in his head, oh was that little piece of paper i threw away earlier? hmm oh well, as Joey comes back to reality Monica gave him a tray and plate, here ya go just come down to the register when your done and I'll punch your order in. Ok thanks Monica, Joey responds with smile. As Monica starts to walk down to the register, Joey have you seen Chandler today? As joey is not even paying attention and is all in the food, ugh not lately why? Joey says unsure. Oh, no reason I just haven't seen him much this week is all, I bet he is super busy with his new position at the hospital. Monica says. Joey comes to the register pilled food on to his plate. Oh Joey that looks.. Delicious! Joey finishes Monica's sentence. No joey that looks so gross, what all is on your plate? A little bit of everything, um pudding, cottage cheese for the topper, mashed taters on the side. Tons of carbs today. joey adds in. Yea I can tell, with a disgusted look on her face. Would you like a drink with all that weight, Monica laughs. Sure, if its free! joey says with a huge smile. Ugh sure just for you Joey. Monica gives joey the cup and shakes her head trying to get that nasty image of all that food out of head. Hi Monica! Phoebe says, with her all organic plate. Hi Pheb, is that all you want today? Drink? Ask Monica. Just a water please and thank you. No problem Answers Monica as she rings in her order for lunch and prints out her receipt and Joeys. Oh Pheb, can you give Joey his copy and tell him to keep it til Friday evening then leave them in the envelope on his door. Ask Monica, yea sure no problem. Thank you, smiles Monica. She closes the register as she turns and sees Ross walk in with Ashley. Oh my gosh, she was just tongue and tongue with Chandler now she is flirting with Ross. Ew, what a. As Rachel comes up to the register and snaps Monica out of it. Hey! Hello! Monica! Yells Rachel. Oh sorry. Monica says. Everything ok? What did you find out bout Miss Ashley River, and Dr. Ross. Anything good, well good for me. Nagging Monica, yes but I'll tell you later after work. Monica whispers to Rachel as she is ringing in her order and giving her a cup for her drink. Ooo, ok as Rachel takes her tray of food and cup and bumps her right hip to the counter and winks at Monica with excitement. As Rachel walks to the drinks she walks with attitude and positive results and says hi to Ross and Ashley. Hi Ross. Hi Ashley and keeps walking. Ross waves as he is still googly eyed over Ashley.

What does he see in her? As Rachel turns to face their back, as joey is still deciding on what he wants to drink. Who? Joey ask. This miss Ashley River, miss USA Model that just happened to walk through the OSF sliding doors this am better than I did today. As Rachel complains to Joey. Joey, hey, as she is hitting him with the back of her hand trying to get his attention for once. Joey turns around and sees what she was talking about. Oh wow! She is hot! Well no wonder Ross is all over her. Thanks joey for making me feel even worse as she turns and fills up her water cup then goes to sit in the back corner by her self.

Ashley gets in line grabs a tray for her and Ross. Here Ross, thank you Ashley as they both start heading down the buffet filling their plates full of food. Monica waits for Ashley to come to the register. Ashley hands her a OSF Administrator card with her name and her ID number on it. Here you go Monica, go ahead and run it. Oh my god, Ashley works here? I wonder if Chandler knows that? Oh, I bet he doesn't! Oh my god! What is Rachel going to say? What am I kidding my self she is going to freak out about all this. As Monica talks to her self while swiping Ashley's card. After coming back from reality she hands Ashley her card back with a smirk on her face, with her lips pushed together and her eyes squinted as she shrugs her shoulders then looks to Ross. Did you know that Ashley is the administrator at OSF?! Asking Ross in a whisper yelling voice. No, not til earlier today when she brought it up. I didn't even know she was 9 am appointment, Ross explains. What in the hell are you doing flirting with your boss like that? I would not be messing with fire like that especially with this only being your first month here at the OSF! Rachel lectures Ross. I know, I know! If I knew she was the administrator I would of never started! God damn it what the hell am I going to do Rac? Did you just call me Rachel!? Monica throws down a towel, and points behind him that's Rachel in the back Miserable cause she is still in love with your dumb ass and you have the nerve to call your sister, Rachel! Monica yells. No, You need to figure it out then decide what is more important to you!

Ross walks on over all upset to where Rachel is sitting, Hey, Rac can I sit here with you? Rachel looks up and sees Ross bummed out, yea sure you can what's up as she try's to hid her real emotions on Ross and Ashley. Oh nothing really, as he starts to eat his salad and looks up to see Rachel give him that bullshit look. Ok, fine. You remember Ashley from earlier this morning? Yes, your first patient this morning. As Rachel starts to talk to her self ugh duh how in the heck would I not remember her and why in the hell is he coming over here to talk to me about this? Wonder if Monica said something that up set him? As she comes back to hear Ross go on, she catches that she is the Administrator here at OSF. Wait what did you just say?! Who is the administrator?! Rachel freaks out. Ashley is, but I had no clue til earlier right before lunch when she pulled out her ID card on the way in here to eat. Ross explains. Rachel zones out and sees that Ashley is sitting with Chandler and other men in formal fitting suits and ties. Rac, Rachel woo,who back to 2016 please. Ross gets frustrated snapping Rachel back to reality. oh sorry I was just seeing who Ashley and Chandler were sitting with, Ross turning round in his chair, wait what you mean? Asking Ross. Yeah, Chandler is sitting facing us as Rachel points to Chandler, Chandler sees both Ross and Rachel staring at him with surprising faces. Then chandler waves with a smirk then goes back talking to the group of guys and Ashley that he is sitting with. Ross and Rachel turn back facing each other and questions start rolling round the table. I thought Ross was an assistant? Ross asked, Yeah that's what I thought too Rachel responds. Did Chandler lie to us, cause of all people you should be sitting over their with them not Chandler?!

The hour passed in the cafe, Rachel and Ross pick up their trays and take them to the counter and start to talk to Monica.

Hey, Monica did you see who Chandler is sitting with? Rachel asks. Monica stops cleaning trays and looks up and over and spots Ashley, men in formal suits and ties and then Chandler. Why is Chandler over there? Monica puts her hand that has the cleaning towel on her hip as Ross, Rachel and Monica stare at their table. Ross and I were thinking Chandler might lied to us about his job title. You remember back at the apartment and he got off the phone and said he got the job at the hospital, yeah, says Monica and Ross well When Joey asked what position he got he changed the topic quick and then walked out the door and said he forgot something then never returned. Rachel says. Yeah I do remember that. Well, I guess we will find out sooner than later. I really need to get back to the office and so do you Rachel. It will start getting busy shortly. Ross says Alright see you guys tonight Rachel says then turns and walks out of the cafe. Monica waves bye, and gets back to cleaning up the cafe. Slowly makes her way over to Chandler and Ashley were they are sitting and chatting with the other men. Excuse, sorry I don't mean to intrude, but I can take anybody's trash and trays if anyone is done eating, then I can get out of your hair. As they all pause on their topic, as they pass down the trays and trash. As Monica puts the trash on the top tray then picks all the trays up and heads to the garbage can to dumb the trash, she can hear the groups start talking but cant figure out what though. She wheels the garbage to the back to finish the daily clean.

Monica sees the group of gentlemen head out the door Chandler with his hands in his pockets of his nice dress suit follows last watching Ashley walk through the doors. Hey, Chandler! Whispers Monica. Ok, I'll email you on the rest! Have a nice day! As Chandler stops and slowly turns to face Monica. Yes, as he walks up to her. What in the hell was that?! Monica asks. What you mean? Chandler asks back um well lets start out with the elevator shit then just now sitting with the administrator and a group of guys Ross or I have never seen and Ross is the doctor! Of all people that was sitting over there it should of been Ross not you! Monica yells at Chandler. What is your real job here at the hospital and do not pull the assistant line with me, cause we all know that was just a cover up so you would not hurt Ross's feelings which would be a first cause you love being a smart ass to everybody, so where in the hell is the Chandler that we use to know?! Monica continues to yell. Monica! Would you just calm down, I am still the assistant CEO, I'm just trying to get my foot in their door to move up in the world just like you should be doing just as anyone else would do. Chandler explains to Monica. Yeah ok whatever you say Chandler, just go and make out with the OSF Administrator so more and kiss your way up to being the head of the hospital since your just a kiss up. Monica snaps back at Chandler. Oh good one Monica, Ill put that in my book of smartassness for your and tally them up and let you know how many I am at and email you back on that one to. have a nice rest of your day! Chandler yells back to Monica then turns and walks off.

Monica starts scrubbing everything. Talking to her self. How could Chandler lie to us? I know he is hiding something! I am not stupid, ugh this is just so unreal. "My book of smartassness" are you kidding me what are we 5 again. The kitchen phone rings startles Monica. She hurries and answers. "Hello, Monica Geller speaking" "Hello Monica I have tallied up my smartassness I have got more than you will ever have" then the call ends. Ugh Chandler!

Monica looks up at the clock seeing it almost 3 in the afternoon and thinks yes only a half hour left of work then home I go. As she says that the other chef comes in for the shift change. Hello Robert, all the tickets for dinner, and the dinner slips are in the office in the yellow envelope for ya, i organized them by floor levels so you don't have to go through and do it. I refilled all the cleaning bottles and folded the fresh dry cleaning towels for ya and the dirty ones, well you know just slide the down the shoot when your done. I'll see you at 6 am have a good night. Says Monica. Robert doesn't say much just smiles and waves goodbye. Monica meets Rachel at the nurse station waiting on Rachel to be done with her charts so they can walk out together and catch up on their rest of the day. Ross comes up next to Monica, well you two have a goodnight and I'll you both in 72 hours as Ross hands Rachel more charts. Rachel you don't have to finish these til tomorrow morning if you'd like, you can leave now. Ross says. Aren't you done by 5 pm? Monica asks as she looks at her watch. No, the other doctor is on a meeting call for the next few days so I am on call for the next few days then. Oh lord, you will have a blast, Monica responds with sarcasm. Do you want me to bring you coffee and breakfast on my way in tomorrow morning? Rachel asks Ross. Um, maybe I'll let you know later, but I got a conference call to get to here shortly so see you both tomorrow. Love you sis. Good night Rachel, be safe getting home. Ross says then turns to head down to his office. Aww poor Ross he will be so tired, do you know what he usually gets at that new pastry shop down the road from those apartments? Ask Rachel to Monica. I'm not sure but I guess we could always ask Ashley River as Monica laughs, as Rachel smirks and sticks her tongue out at Monica. That not funny Monica!

As they both arrive the subway, they hop on and find a bar to hold on to. ugh, I am so tired, I am really surprised my feet don't hurt. Rachel says Well duh your at a office almost all day. Monica responds with an attitude. Yeah but I still have to run round that huge hospital all day just like everyone else has to. Its part of our jobs you know.

Well that is the least of your worries for now, as Monica smirks a smile on her face. I got some good and spicy info on our suspect Miss River. Monica responds. Ooo I can not wait to hear this. As the subway comes to a stop Monica and Rachel get off and walk up to the apartment and walk in and to the elevator and hit the up button as the elevator doors open their is Chandler whipping Ashley's lips off him once again. As Monica's eyes widen and shake her head and Rachel starts to scream OH MY GOD! CHANDLER! Rachel heads for the stairs as Monica follows laughing historically. Monica whats so funny!? As Rachel starts to unlock the door Chandler already opened the door behind them and starts to yell at Monica. Monica Geller don't you say a damn thing about it! Monica is still laughing so hard jumping up and down holding her mouth with her hands and ass Rachel is screaming at Chandler what in the hell is wrong with you? She is the OSF Administrator! Oh My God what in the hell will Ross say about you and her! Rachel freaks out. Monica still jumping up and down then realizes that she is the only that knows everything that Chandler, Ross, and Rachel only know half the stuff. Chandler pulls them both inside and shuts the door then locks it behinds them so no one else just walks in. Where is Ross? Chandler asks anxiously. He's working over night other doctor is on a meeting call somewhere, why does that matter? I wanna know why in the hell you lied to us about your job title and why in the hell you were all tongue and tongue with Ashley River the OSF Administrator!? Rachel yells at Chandler. That is none of your business none of this is any of your guys business. chandler commands with his hands. Monica Geller do not say a damn words enough is enough here. What are you two talking about Rachel anxiously asks. Chandler! Chandler! Why are you telling Monica to not say anything else? What does she know that I do not? As she is following him around the apartment. Fine Fine, if it makes you shut up! Monica caught me and Ashley kissing earlier today before lunch. WHAT! WHERE!? WHEN?! OH MY GOD! CHANDLER BANE! What in the world! Rachel freaking out on Chandler. I know I know! but one thing lead to another, she was flirting and earlier today in the elevator.. What elevator Chandler?

The only elevator that takes you down to the cafe! Oh My, you do realize they have camera's in those elevators at the hospitals!? WHAT! Seriously I thought that was just an old wise tail!? Are you being serious with me right now!? Chandler freaks out asking Rachel. Yes I am serious! Oh no, no, no, nooooo! Well shit, I just pulled a Joey! What in the world am I going to do now?! Chandler ask Rachel. Well you could start by taking the stairs everyday, Monica adds in. Oh and I'll add that one into My book of smartassness for ya! Monica says laughing at Chandler. Chandler points at Monica, with nothing to say but nice one but shut up Monica! Knock! knock! Chandler, Rachel and Monica all look confused at each other. Why is someone knocking on the door? Who Locked the door? Monica asks. Chandler raises his hand and squinting his eyes. Sorry I didn't want anyone else coming in on this lovely life changing conversation. Monica opening up the door, and stands Ashley River. Hello is this where your brother Ross Geller lives? Ashley asks. Um, yes it is. Please come in Ashley. Monica responds. As Ashley has her back to Monica, Monica throws her hands up mouthing what in the hell could happen next, to Rachel and Chandler.

Ashley puts one business card on the kitchen table then walks over to Chandler and slides the other business card in his shirt pocket then kisses his ear and says thank you see you all tomorrow and grabs her purse and helps her self out of their apartment.

Ok! Someone please tell me what in the hell just happened?! Rachel all frustrated asks Monica and Chandler. Then Monica and Rachel stare directly at Chandler. Chandler with a blank stare on his face says I have flipping idea. Rachel with her hand on her forehead and her other hand on her hip walking around the kitchen table picks up Ashley's business card seeing the address and phone number, fax and email and the office hours available on the card. Turning the card over is a spot for appointment time and date and this date says **tomorrow, at 10:49 pm:) be there or be square.** Chandler what does your lovely card say from the amazing Ashley River? As he looks confused slowly pulls it out and reads the back of the card appointment **tomorrow at 11:48 pm:) be there or be square**. Chandler reads aloud. Hmm, funny how both of these cards say the same thing except the time is off by 59 mins. Rachel says, flapping the business card up and down in her hand. What in the hell is this women up to? Monica asks. Guess we will find out tomorrow when Chandler gets out of his little appointment with Ashley River. Monica teases. Hey, What I want to know why mine is later than Ross's? Oh my god, as Rachel rolls her eyes and both her hands fall to her side and Monica plops down on to the couch and laughs.


End file.
